un nuevo amor
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: elena  tiene un nuevo vecino y se llama damon se enamora perdidamente de  el pero que pasara el tambien se enamorara de ella?


la llegada

el sol se asoma por la ventana e ilumina la habitacion ahora son las 7:00 de la mañana el reloj suena ,una mano sale de la cama y apaga el despertador ,elena se quita los cobertores de la cara se sienta en la cama y se pone sus pantuflas .

prende la radio y suena tik tok de ke$ha se dirige al baño y giran la llave de la ducha y se dice a simisma en su mente

( que hare el dia de oi, ok ire con bonnie a comprar unos lindos jeans para mi blusa y comeremos en el moll )

termina de bañarse y se dirige a verse en el espejo ,Pero algo no era usual en su rostro era la misma elena pero se sentia y se vei diferente se examino minuciosamente pero aun no sabia lo q tenia de diferente ese dia ,Se arreglo para ir con su amiga bonnie y salir de compras .

cuando estaban en el centro comercial elena pasaba afuera de las tiendas y mirava su reflejo en los vidrios

-elena estas bien

-si por que?

-no lo se te noto diferente

-lo cres , no deverdad estoi bien es solo que tengo sueño solo hay que encontrar unos jeans e irnos

-de acuerdo

elena y bonni iban llegando a la casa de elena pero derrepente elenaa vio una sombrea en la casa de enfrente la cual estava desavitada desde que ella tenia memoria

-boonie creo que vi algo

-si yo tambien vi algo

-vamos aver q es

-elena nooo! puede ser peligroso

-jajajja dime cuando me ha importado eso,ueno vendras

elena corrio a la casa donde vio la sombra

-elana esperame no me dejes sola ! siempre es lo mismo con ella

elena se acerco en cunclillas cautelosamente se dirigio a la puerta pero no podia ! habia un carro

-que demonios que ace esto aqui (susurrando)

-elena ooooo(choca con el carro)

-estas bien bonnie

-si pero shhhhh

derrepente sale alguien de la puerta y bonnie y elena se esconden atras del muro de la casa .salio un chico muy apuesto como de 17 o 18 años era alto de tez clara tan palido como la nieve que cai en invierno, con el cabello negro intenso ojos color miel ,y facciones muy finas .hasta parecia de esos chicos de la edad media con perfil italiano o frances .el chico salio admirando el nuevo vecindario ,camino acia el carro y abrio la puerta parecia que buscaba algo tardo unos minutos y volvio a entrar a la casa .elena espero unos minutos y se acerco al carro y debajo de el habia un periodoco lo tomo y empezo a leerlo

-mmm nada interesante solo un momton de ofertas (pensandolo)

-eiii elena vamonos (susurrando)

-no bonnie

bonnie la tomo del brazo le tapo la boca y se la llevo corriendo acia la otra esquina de la cuadra,tan rapido q elena no pudo soltar el periodico

-que es eso

-es el periodico del chico nuevo por q no vamos a derselo y de paso a presentarnos con el ?

-no estas loca ! pensara que le robamos su correspondecia o algo asi

-ashhh bueno no se lo daremos

bonnie tomo el periodoco lo tiro al piso lo arrastro lo patio y lo escupio solo para asegurarse de que no se lo volviera a entregar

-no era necesario que hicieras eso

-enserio? no lo creo (con un tono de sarcasmo)

bonnie miro a elena , elena pensaba en algo, bonnie no podia parar de ver la cra de elana enrealidad tramava algo y bonnie lo sabia conociaa a elana como la palma de su mano se conocian de toda la vida y eran mejores amigas

-sabes bonnie me gusto el. si lo acepto! , le ire ha hablar y darle la bienvenida si sabes a que es a lo que me refiero ?

elena era la tipica chica seria ,linda,pero atevida cuando lo tenia que ser ella no le temia a el que diran o quedar en verguenza ya lo habia experimentado muchas veces que podria pasar ya no le temia mas a eso

-bonnie acompañame te amare si me acompañas

-deacuerdo

-gracias

elena camino muy decidida hacia la casa cuando habia llegado enfrente de

la puerte se dio cuenta que bonnie no la habia seguido ,pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo el chico apuesto abrio la puerta y se encontro con elena ,elena lo vio a los ojos y se quedo con la boca abierta no podia pronunciar ni una sola palabra ,el chico se le quedo viendo esperando q ella dijiera algo con una bolsa de papas en la mano .elena no lopodia creer era tan lindo era como el chico de sus sueños

-ola emm soi elena y soi tu nueva vecina vivo a 5 casas si se te ofrece algo emmm buscame y bienvenido

-jajaj ola soi damon y gracias

-bueno ok ya me voi mucho gusto bye

-adios

o por dios q vergonzoso q pensara de mi y si piensa que soi una desesperada o q estoi loca o talvez si no le agrade awww creo q fui demasiado directa

-bonnie gracias por NO ACOMPAÑARME (gritando)

-lo siento es q me hubiera muerto de la pena

-y te haces llamar mi mejor amiga,ya lo creo

-mira quien biene es caroline

-ola chicas q cuentan

-nada por q y tu

-mmm no lo c estoi aburrida

-bueno no del todo conocimos a un chico

-enserio?

-no ,no lo conocimos pfff bonnie nooo

-y como es el

-nada lindo esta horrible bueno bye

-ok

elena toma a bonnie y salen corriendo evitando a caroline por q elena sabia que si decia que si le gustava ese chico o se lo presentava a caroline trataria de quitarselo a elena y ella lo habia visto primero , no es como si fuera un dulce y que se lo quede la que primero lo habia visto pero eren las reglas basicas de las chicas y no pensava dejarle ese chico a caroline . por que era la tipica chica que dice ser tu amiga cuando en realidad es la chica que quiere robar tu vida y copiarla pretendiendo ser mejor q tu y superarte en todo como si fuera una competencia aun que nunca superaria a elena por que ella tenia algo especial en su interior .elena tenia un plan fingiria no qurer a damon para que caroline no tratara de conquistarlo

ya era de noche elenaa se dirio a la cama pensando en damon tratando de pensar como se acercaria a el


End file.
